darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Runescape Wiki:User block policy
Blocking is how administrators prevent a user account or IP address from editing the Dark Runescape Wiki. Blocks are used to prevent disruption to the wiki. A user may be blocked when their conduct disrupts the wiki. Administrators may block IP addresses or usernames that disrupt the wiki or pose a threat to it. Examples include: * Vandalism * Inappropriate usernames * Offensive edit summaries Blocking may not be used: *To gain an advantage in a content dispute. *In the case where a block is unnecessary, and a warning would suffice; use the latter instead. *As a precautionary measure, unless obvious evidence is given. Appealing a block Blocked editors who wish to appeal their block can add the Unblock template by adding to their talk page. This will add them to Category:Block appeals. The template will display the following: If a block appeal fails, a user must wait one (1) month before submitting another request. If that request fails they must wait two (2) months to submit another appeal, and if that one fails the amount of time between block appeals will be raised in increments of two (2) until it reaches a six (6) month maximum. Bans A user may be permanently banned from editing the Dark RuneScape Wiki, in part or in whole. While community consensus should generally be obtained when banning legitimate, established editors, it is not necessary to obtain consensus in order to ban any of the following user types: *'Advertising/vandalism/disruption-only accounts:' Accounts created with the sole intent of advertising, vandalism, or otherwise disrupting the Dark RuneScape Wiki. *'Sockpuppet accounts:' Users who attempt to evade their bans by creating an alternate account. *'Offensive/misleading/inappropriate usernames:' Users who create an account with a username that is misleading, contains offensive language, or is otherwise inappropriate for the Dark RuneScape Wiki. These accounts should be blocked and instructed to create a new account with a more suitable username. Effects of being blocked Blocked users and IP addresses can read all the articles, but are unable to edit any pages other than their own talk page (unless the "Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked" option is checked off). Blocked users are also prevented from moving pages or uploading files. When a blocked user attempts to edit, their IP is "autoblocked", so that the user may not make the same edit anonymously or under a different username. Autoblocks expire after 24 hours — when a username is blocked indefinitely, their IP will be automatically unblocked 24 hours after the last attempted edit. When blocking may not be used Blocking to gain an advantage in a content dispute is strictly prohibited, along with intentionally placing blocks on innocent users. Furthermore, it is forbidden to intentionally place a block on a user that is far longer than necessary for the degree of vandalism/other guideline violations they caused; for example, infinitely blocking a user when their actions only warrant a 3 day block. Deliberate misuse of blocks may result in temporary or indefinite loss of sysop priveleges. Instructions to admins How to block The "reason" that the administrator fills in will be displayed to the blocked user when he attempts to edit, as well as appearing in the (all blocks are recorded here) and the (currently blocked accounts are recorded here). Don't forget to notify the user of their block on their user talk page, using for temporary blocks, and for indefinite blocks. Do NOT protect their talk page, even if you want to prevent them from appealing - use the "Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked" option instead if you want to disallow appeals. Options for IP blocks Block anonymous users only prevents the IP address from editing, but allows registered users to edit. Prevent account creation prevents new accounts from being registered from the IP address. Guide to blocking times The block time can be selected from a menu or typed in manually. Listed below are some guidelines to help admins in blocking user accounts and IP addresses. * Vandalism — Blocks should be used sparingly against isolated incidents of vandalism. If a user account or IP address has done extensive vandalism, such as five (5) or more incidents, then give them a three (3) to six (6) month ban. If they did minor vandalism, such as less than five (5) incidents, then limit the block to less than seven (7) days. User accounts may be blocked indefinitely if they do a large amount of damage, such as ten (10) or more incidents. However, IP addresses should never be blocked for more than six (6) months, unless it is a proxy server. Even if an IP address causes a huge amount of vandalism, it still should only be blocked for six months at most. Proxy servers that cause vandalism may be blocked indefinitely, after only one incident. * Personal attacks — Blocks should not normally be used against general incivility or isolated incidents of personal attacks. If an IP has made a personal attack, then they may be blocked for less than 24 hours. If they continue, then slowly raise the time until it reaches the six-month maximum. User accounts which have made more than three (3) personal attacks may be blocked indefinitely. * Inappropriate usernames — If a username is inappropiate, then it may be blocked indefinitely. An example would be a username with offensive language in it. However, make sure that the 'Prevent account creation' and 'Autoblock' boxes are unchecked so that they can register with a proper username, unless the offending username has also engaged in vandalism or other disruption. * Encouraging rule-breaking — Content which advocates breaking of Jagex's Rules of Conduct, such as selling RuneScape gold or items or using macroing software. Blocks under this category are treated in the same way as Vandalism (see above). * Advertising — Any type of advertising on the wiki (aside from websites listed under "External Links"). Accounts registered solely for advertising (also known as disruption-only accounts) may be blocked indefinitely. IP addresses that engage in advertising are treated in the same way as Vandalism (see above). An IP address that advertises can be blocked for up to a week for a first offence, but if the content in question is malicious or NSFW, then the offending address can be immediately blocked for the six (6) month maximum. * Ban evasion — Attempting to circumvent an active block in any manner. Alternate accounts created to bypass a block (sockpuppet accounts) may be instantly and permanently blocked on sight. IP addresses that circumvent active blocks may be blocked for 6 months. Overall, don't go too hard on the IP addresses. Indefinite blocks should be placed on IP addresses only if the offending address is part of a proxy server, and the "Block anonymous users only" option should be checked if doing so. If an offending IP address is not part of a proxy server, it should be blocked for no more than six (6) months. If registered user accounts continually and relentlessly cause disruption, however, they can then be blocked indefinitely, though not if they only did a few minor incidents. However, some exceptions can be made in an instance where a block longer than six months may be required for an IP address. All exceptions to the 6-month maximum rule on non-proxy IP addresses should be rare and only for severe cases, and must never under any circumstances be made without community consensus. Indefinite blocks An indefinite block is one where the blocks length of term has been set to 'infinite' or 'indefinite' by the admin placing the block. Indefinite blocks are used to permanently prevent a specific account from editing. They are to be used ONLY for severe violations, such as repeated/continuous vandalism, sockpuppet accounts, linking to malicious or illegal websites, uploading offensive images, etc. Infinite blocks may be used against an IP address only if it is part of a proxy server, and must always have the "Block anonymous users only" option checked off in such a case. NEVER use indefinite blocks against non-proxy IP addresses without discussing the matter with other admins, and NEVER infinitely block user accounts for minor, isolated vandalism from non-sockpuppet accounts unless they are editing from a proxy. Allowing appeals ALL accounts are entitled to at least one appeal, even on permanent blocks, unless they've been blocked before. The exceptions to this rule include but are not limited to all accounts that may be permanently blocked on sight, such as sockpuppets, advertising/vandalism/disruption-only accounts, and unacceptable usernames. If you wish to disallow appeals in any of these cases, select the "Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked" option. There is NO NEED to protect banned users' talk pages unless it is absolutely necessary to prevent further disruption. Unblocking contains a list of all currently blocked users and IPs. Admins will see a link to unblock next to each user. After clicking this, you should type in the reason that you are unblocking the user and then click the Unblock this address button. Category:Dark RuneScape Wiki project page Category:Policies